


A Sword In The Sheath Cuts Nothing

by rex101111



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Angry Sex, Anji is way over his head and doesn't care, Baiken is angry and undersexed and she has no plans for this to continue, F/M, I have a thing for woman that are not only capable of kicking my ass but also very willing to do so, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my first porn oh boy oh boy, scratching biting the whole deal, sort of it's mostly character driven porn really, then again what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex101111/pseuds/rex101111
Summary: -But the scabbard can still knock you out.Anji finally shows his face to Baiken after an extended and unexplained absence, things get naturally spirited. Then heated. And finally, obviously, steamy.





	A Sword In The Sheath Cuts Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shockcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/gifts).



> Yes, you read that right. This thing is first full on M-rated thing I ever wrote, and all things considered? I’m actually pretty proud of it. Warning: Contains various threats of violence, foul language, angry (but otherwise pretty vanilla) sex, even angrier Samurai ladies, mostly likely OOC behavior, and a loose at best understanding of GG Xrd Rv2′s story. You have been warned.

Anji Mito took pleasure in throwing people off their game, with messing with their heads.

Nothing was quite as entertaining as seeing someone unsure of what they should say or do, to see someone fumbling with a reaction to a purposefully off color remark or deliberately off kilter action. It made casual conversation a free show and gathering info a breeze.

That being said, he had never managed to do that with the lone samurai. Never with Baiken.

Partly because he respected her too much to make any serious attempt. Partly because Baiken could see right through him every time he _did_ try. And partly because he had a sneaking suspicion that if he actually _did_ manage to throw her off, she'd get right back up and relieve him of a limb or two.

And with all that in consideration, the sight of the unflappable samurai warrior dropping her pipe as he walked into the room and her jaw hanged loose was _very_ satisfying.

Answer looked between the two of them for a few moments as they stared at each other without moving an inch. Anji leaning on the wall next to the door he just entered making a very strenuous effort to look nonchalant and Baiken still sitting with her legs crossed lightly on the tatami flooring and her long wooden pipe spilling the tobacco she didn't have the chance to light.

Answer spoke a few clipped words to the phone he constantly held to his ear before giving a respectful farewell and hanging up, turning to Mito with a carefully blank expression, "Good of you to join us, Mr. Mito."

"Sorry it took me so long," Anji offered a minor smile as an extra little apology, "The colonies have been a bit up in arms after…well, you know, so I had to do a little damage control on the way."

Baiken barely reacted to the fact that he was speaking, fumbling for her pipe with a trembling hand.

(Not with nervousness, Anji knows. Nothing makes Baiken nervous. This was her making an effort not to immediately chop his head off.)

"Be that as it may," Answer pushed up his glasses with a practiced motion, "Since you are here, I believe it is time you properly explain things to Miss Baiken."

Anji noticed Baiken closing her mouth as she looked at her pipe before slowly dragging her one good eye to glare a hole right through his skull.  

(Should it concern him that that glare turns him on? He shuffles his feet and controls his breathing regardless.)

"R-right, I should."

"Since you promised you would."

"Yeah, I did, uh, I did promise that yeah."

"Least she cleaved you in two."

Baiken's hand found its way to rest on the hilt of her sword.

(The tremble going through her hand and into the sword should not be turning him on either, should it? That isn't a thing considered normal, right? It really has been a long time.)

"Y-Yes Answer I remember."

"If you lied or withheld information, specifically. She was rather descriptive."

( _Where did Chipp **find** this guy!?)_

" _THANK YOU ANSWER I REMEMBER."_

Answer pushed his glasses up again with a curt nod, "Alright, I shall take my leave then."

Anji was not used to being flatfooted, that was a thing he did to _other people_ and he did not appreciate this wannabe shinobi doing it to him, "You- _what?_ "

"I  have other matters to attend to myself," Answer briskly walked to the door, sliding it open without a care, "I am sure you can _fill her in_ properly by yourself," He glanced in Anij's direction, the midday sun of the outside shining on his glasses obscuring his eyes, "Can't you, Mr. Mito."

Anji blinked at the business ninja (Good God in heaven who came up with that?) a few times before his shoulders sagged dramatically, "Right, right, I get the picture." He turned a vicious, petty smirk at Answer, "Just like your boss, always sticking other people with the heavy lifting."

Answer did not as much as flinch as he kept staring at Anji, shining glasses peering silently. A short while passed before he turned in Baiken's direction, "Do try and only chop off _one_ limb would you?" He asked casually as the samurai got up to place her pipe on a nearby end table, "This one still has plenty of work to do in the colonies."

A second passed, and a deep-throated chuckle escaped Baiken, the first sound Anji had heard her make since he entered the small house (How long has it been since he heard her laugh? God he never realized how much he missed that), "Don't we all?" Her voice was bitter and distant, as if she did not really know what she wanted to say, "…No promises though."

Anji probably should have been concerned with the fact that Baiken wanted to chop something of his off, but honestly, he was more surprised that she had managed to restrain herself for this long.

She grew up a little since last time…Anji supposed that at least _one_ of them had to at some point.

Answer took a step and a half outside of the house, turned on his heel and put his head inside for a second, "By all means, take your time."

The sound of the door slowly sliding closed was far too close to the sound of a guillotine blade dropping down for Anji's liking. He turned to see Baiken standing in the middle of the room, hand once more on the hilt of her sword.

Again, they stared at each other for a long moment, the dust from the old tatami flooring floating in the sunlight filtering through the mostly closed windows.

"…I don't suppose you could wait until I explain myself."

Baiken crouched down, her legs settling into an old, rock solid stance, her hand held up with fingers clenched slightly.

Anji sighed as he slowly slipped his hands into his sleeves to reach for his fans, "Didn't think so…I hate to say it Baiken…you're getting predictable."

Another chuckle, "God forbid," She says with a snarl twisting her scarred face, mangling the long angry slash going through her left eye, "I'd rather be _dead._ "

It is with no small amount of pride that Anji managed to dodge the blade slicing the air where his neck was but a moment before.

Before he could celebrate the continued connection between his head and the rest of his body, Baiken spun on one foot and sent the other screaming into his head, only stopped by a barely timed opening of a fan.

She knew he would dodge, knew in which direction he would dodge.

Too long. It has been far too damn long.

The fight was a blur, Baiken was a nightmare in a one on one fight even if all the odds were stacked in your favor, but this time was different. The closed space made her rushing style deadlier then ever while making his flowing movements cumbersome, she had all the range she needed while he had none.

And she was pissed. Snarling, growling, and _screaming_ when Anji refused to sit still long enough to get a lung craved out of his back, her body and blade hardly stopping for long enough for him to get a few grazing hits of his own in.

(Not helping matters is that her kimono started to… _move_ in ways that were very bad for Anji's health in this particular situation.  At this point, his head stayed on his shoulders by virtue of pure reflex.)

The only real advantage he had was that she was only _barely_ not pissed enough that she would decide to use some of her _heavier_ weaponry this close to other people's homes.

…or at least, that's what Anji hoped.

After what must have been only a few minutes, but could have been hours for how sore Anji's body was, they, once again, stared each other down, their cloths in tatters to the point where their bodies were covered in more scratches and bruises than cloth.

The room was a mess, chunks of wood cut away from walls and metal furnisher crushed and sliced into uselessness.

(Only the damn end table where Baiken put her pipe was still standing. Figures.)

Anji was down to one last fan, all the rest either sliced to confetti or ripped away from his clothes before he could reach for them, while Baiken stuck the tip of her blade into the ground so she could lean heavily on it, her scabbard sliced in half and laying in a corner of the room. Through clenched teeth her breath coming out fast and rough.

(Her skin was flushed and covered in sweat; she was standing in a ray of light in _just_ the right spot for it to catch a very particular patch of wet skin that made Anji's panicked heart beat impossibly faster while his blood went to the _entirely_ wrong place. God he's so _dea-)_

It happened so fast he barely had enough time to register his back smashing against the floor before a blade pressed itself into his neck, right over his jugular vein. He bleary notes that, somehow, his glasses hadn't been knocked off.

"Whatever comes out of your mouth better be _very_ carefully picked," She growls as she straddled his waist, threads of her clothing hanging around her, her modesty only barely saved by the bandages wrapped around her body, "Because if it climbs too high for my liking, _my blade will catch it on the way up_."

She's still breathing hard, her face flushed red from the exertion and anger. She is heavy against his frame, her muscular thighs encircle his waist in a vice grip that leaves no space for movement or chance for escape. Her toned stomach is clearly visible thanks to her ripped open kimono, abs glistening with sweat.

Her breasts hang down a bit as she glares at him with her back bent forward slightly, subtly moving back and forth from the motion of her breathing.

She looks soft.

(Which is a weird thought to have, because Baiken isn't soft. The word "soft" and Baiken don't belong in the same _realm of existence_ much less in the same sentence, even less when it's used to _describe_ her. And _yet.)_

He wants to touch her. The thought thunders in his head like a canon hitting a Taiko drum, clear and obvious. He _needs_ to touch her, his fingers twitch in barely held restraint and his throat is dry and he hasn't seen her face to face in _years_ and he _needs to touch her._

He voices _that_ though, and he'll be a pile of barely recognizable meat in 5 minutes.

Her glare grows fiercer and her blade presses in another tenth of an inch into the flesh of his neck, so Anji decides to give her what she wants to hear…for once.

"I missed you."

Baiken's glare does not budge, but it doesn't grow any worse, "What did you say?"

"I missed you," He says, breathless and tired, his hands spread apart on the floor, "It's why I came back."

She looks down on him, her one good eye narrow and sharp as the blade pressed to his throat, but her mouth twists around in uncertainty, "You…missed me?" She mutters under her breath, disbelieving, "Are you serious?"

"If I play dumb, I'll get slashed," He echoes lightly with a careful smirk, "Isn't that what you said a while back? I'm playing by your rules Baiken, like always."

"If you always played by _my_ rules," She hisses between her teeth, "You wouldn’t have _run off without a damn word for a few fucking years._ "

The tiniest tinge of _hurt_ reaches his ears, and suddenly all the fancy phrases and tricky words he uses to hide and misdirect fly out of his head, she exposed him with a minimal amount of bullshit and the need to touch only grows hotter under his skin.

"What were you doing this whole time, hiding away from me?" She growls again, but the heat dies down from her eye as she looks down on him, and suddenly all the years that don't show on her skin appear in the fire's stead, "What was so damn important you couldn't have sent a damn _letter?"_

 "The world is _broken_ Baiken," He says, honest and plain and simple, no less then what he owes her, "I wanted to _fix_ it but so many damn people just want to keep _shattering_ it, over and over." He laughs a little, bitter and tired, "I thought I could do something…on my own."

A few heavy moments pass between them, and Baiken moves the sword away with a sigh, "Fool." She says with a shake of her head, "You can't fix _shit_ , the world was _born_ broken, and it's full of broken people with broken ideas and broken hopes." A bitter laugh of her own escapes her, "I mean look at _me_ , torn and burned and _abandoned, over and over again._ " She laughs a little louder, and Anji thinks the light makes her eye look wet, "And you’re the same, every single one of _them_ out there is the same as me, none of us can't fix shit _here_ , and you wanted to fix the whole damn _world?"_

 Anji sits up a bit, opens his mouth to say something, before he shakes his head and offers her a shrug and an apologetic smile as he leans on his elbows and looks up at her still.

She laughs again, stabs her sword into the floor so she can hold her head in her one remaining hand. She laughs long and hard and bitterly, and all Anji could do was look at her, remembering a time in the cold rain where a half blind girl with one arm laughed at a cruel world as she bit back ten times as hard.

He wants to kiss her, deeply and as long as he doesn't need to breath.

He can't fix shit.

And he can't fix _her._ Only because, as far as he sees it, there is nothing that needs fixing.

He lifts a hand to touch the side of her face, and she lifts it out of the palm of her hand to look at him with a mirthless smirk, "So…you _missed_ me huh?"

He smiles wide, "More than you would be willing to believe." He smiles wider as she laughs a bit more, a few quiet chuckles floating out of her throat, "What? Did you not miss me?"

She stops chuckling to look at him, her one eye meeting his gaze as she thinks of her words for a moment, "I did." She says eventually, simply, laughing a bit more as he smiles even wider and reaching her one hand to grab the back of his head, "Just a bit though."

She brings him closer and their mouths crash against each other, lips grinding against one another and getting pinched between teeth. She grabs his glasses and tosses them aside with little care, she knows her can see just fine up close even without them.

He's significantly more courteous when he slides her metal and glass eyepatch off her head, laying it to rest next to her sword while she consumes him whole.

She lets out a low moan between open mouthed kisses and his hands move on their own, circling around her waist to press her against him, to erase all the distance between them and to feel her (softness firmness _everything **everything** ) _against him.

Her hand fumbles on his back before it catches what remains of the top of his kimono, and tosses it aside without a care, not stopping to so much as catch her breath before she slams her mouth against his again.

He moves to return the favor, grabbing what was left of her kimono to move it over her right shoulder, only for the cloth to snag on something half way through, "Baiken- _shit-_ Baiken what is-?"

A frustrated growl barrels out of her while she presses angry kisses to his neck, "Just rip it off." She bits his neck slightly above where she pressed her blade a minute ago and his entire spine shudders, "Caught on my hidden claw, just-" His other hand grabs a handful of her ass and she hisses, "- _Bastard,_ just _rip it the fuck off already."_  

With another tug the kimono rips free from the snag, revealing three long gleaming blades tied to a mechanism, tied to the stump of her right arm by a great number of leather straps.

Anji chuckles, "This doesn’t look comfortable, Baiken."

She scoffs, resting her forehead on his while she finally stops to catch her breath, "Damn right, take it off."

He smiles, "Yes ma'am." He reaches over, and with a few swift movements his fingers work the bundle of leather straps loose enough for him to slide the hidden weapon off of her, slowly and carefully laying down the deadly chunk of metal next to her sword, it's blade still stuck in the ground.

She sighs in relief and leans back to roll both her shoulders, the movements make her breasts jiggle around just enough to make the blood in Anji's head rush to _exactly_ where it needs to  go, " _Fuck_ that's much better…what?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just admiring you."

She scoffs again, "Don't get mushy on me now, not when your dick is throbbing under my ass."

He can’t help but laugh at how blunt she is, "Well, to be fair, the little guy has a lot to be excited about." She damn near snorts and the small smile she offers him makes his heart thunder in his ears, "Besides…I can't help being mushy around you."

"And why's that?"

"You know why."

Silence drops on them with all the gentleness of an anvil, Baiken's eye sharpens; regaining the edge it held from when she fought him, " _Don't._ "

"No," He says steadily, his own eyes harden to match her glare, "I need to say it, after all this time, I-"

She grabs him by the throat and squeezes just hard enough to force him to choke the words down, her glare grows sharper, " _Don't, not now_. Not when you just came back, not when I still feel like slicing you to ribbons every time I look at you." She takes a deep breath, moves her hand from his neck to the back of his skull, and grips it so he can't look away, "Later, maybe. Years from now, maybe. In some potential future where I am not _supremely pissed off at you, **maybe.** "_

He doesn't make a sound, only stares into her angry glare as it slowly softens again as she speaks, until the gaze turns a bit sultry (or perhaps the light is tricking him again, that's a possibility) and she relaxes her grip on the back of his head.

"But not now, not when we're doing _this_ ," And to illustrate her point she moves her hips so she _grinds_ her heat against his, aching and still covered, erection, making him take in a rapid breath at the scorching split second where he could _almost_ feel her through his clothes, "Because _that's_ not what _this_ is about."

After breathing harshly through his teeth a few times he takes her hand in his and pulls it close so he can kiss the callouses on her knuckles and finger tips as a minor act of rebellion, when she does not pull her hand away he decides not to push his luck, "Alright…I understand."

She lets him continue his ministrations a bit longer before leaning back a bit to pull her hand away, Anji stealing one last kiss on her palm before letting it slide out of his grip, "Good."

A moment of peace passes between them as Anji rests his head in his right hand, while his other, still on Baiken's ass throughout all this, squeezes just a bit and pushes her a bit closer to him as he sits up as much as he can while she straddles him, her heat _burning_ at both the crotch of his pants and his sanity.

"So…tell me, what _is_ this about, Baiken?"

 She rolls her hips to wipe the beginnings of a smirk off his face, "It's about _you_ doing as _I_ tell you to."

He groans from deep in his throat and bares his teeth at her as he grasps her ass with both hands to stop her incessant grinding before it drives him _mad,_ "And what, pray tell, do you want me to do?"

With a light slap and a gyration of her hips, she manages to dislodge his hands before lifting herself a few bare inches and then _slamming_ back, her bare thighs making an obscene sound (something like a _slap_ or _splat_ but Anji's head is still spinning) as they land back down, "Do I need to spell it out?

He bites back another groan as he moves his hands to cradle the back of her head, her long pink hair gathering between his fingers as he breaths like he just ran a marathon, "That would be _nice_ , if you wouldn't _mind."_

She smirks viciously and leans her forehead against his so she can have a bit more leverage, lifting her ass (her amazing, _incredible_ ass) a few inches more, before she slams it right back down, a louder _smack_ resounding throughout the small shack, she whispers just loud enough for him to hear, "It's really not that complicated."

" _Fuck_ Baiken-"

Another loud, deafening _smack._

"I want you."

_Smack!_

"To take this _hard, throbbing dick."_

**_Smack!_ **

"And use it to _fuck me until my eye rolls into the back of my head._ "

**_SMACK!_ **

"And I want you to _keep_ _going_ -"

**_SMACK!!_ **

_"And going-"_

**_SMACK!!!_ **

_"-Until neither of us can walk straight in the morning."_

He's breathing harder than he ever has in his _entire life_ , his being is shivering with restraint and _brimming_ with an anxious energy, every nerve ending in his body is screaming and hollering and he is _so damn **close.**_

She leans forward to press his face between her boobs and looks down on him from atop her cleavage, "That clear enough for you, _Anji?"_

He takes a breath through his nose, which gives him a lungful of _her (_ a smokey fragrance of blood, sweat, rusty metal and _home_ ), and lifts his head up from her plentiful chest, to level a mildly vindictive smirk at her, his face flushed red down to his neck, " _Crystal._ "

He can see a scoff and a smirk build up on her face before he wraps his hands around her and gets his feet under him to flip her onto her back, her eye widens and surprise takes over her expression for the second time that day.

He looks down at her from the new position, a cheeky grin stretching from ear to ear, "Now _this_ is more convenient."

Her face twists in a snarl, "The _fuck_ are you-"

"Before I preform my duties as instructed," He intones politely, his hands on either side of her head, "That little _explanation of yours_ has me a little on _edge._ " Her scarred eyebrow lifts in suspicion, "So I figure it's only _fair_ that I first put us on the same level before we…resume our business."

She opens her mouth to question him again, but the only thing that comes out is a breathy groan as one of his hands raises to grasp one of her bandage covered breasts and _squeezes._

" _Bastard!"_ She moans angrily as he works the soft flesh between his fingers, "You _bastard! You know I'm-!"_ Another groan as he works a raising nipple between his index and thumb, her face is red all the way to her ears, " _Sensitive! Fucking sensitive there!"_

"That would be the point." Anji says mildly as he starts massaging the other generous mound, working both of her breasts in synch with her breathing, her moaning and groaning growing in pitch and volume, "And besides, you know that little _grinding trick_ of yours drives me up the damn wall."

" _Bastar-ah!~"_

_"So this is only fair, isn't it?"_

He continues like so for a few minutes, working every part of her covered bosom until her voice grows hoarse and throaty and she _keens,_ her back arcing off the floor as a mild orgasm blitzes through her, leaving her to pant on the dirty wood panels.

"Until I met you I thought getting off from just _that_ was a bit of a myth," He chuckles to himself, lightly flicking one of her stiff nipples, making her twitch and raise her head to glare at him, "Then again, maybe I'm just that good, huh?"

Baiken laughed breathlessly, "Blow it out your ass." Despite the remark, a grin lights up her face, a bit of the edge in her eye dulls, "You and your fucking fingers, you part octopus or what?"

"On my mother's side." His instant reply startles another laugh out of her as she shakes her head at him, "So, you good for the next step? Or would you like some," He flexes his fingers in a lurid manner, " _Extra service?"_

She scoffs, "Cheeky prick." Her grin grows predatory, "But you know what? That sounds good." She lifts her back from the ground and reaches behind her neck to pull at something, the bandages around her breasts quickly falling away, leaving them to jiggle lightly from the lack of support, "So hoop to it."

He grins, "Yes ma'am." His fingers sink in to her breasts, her head whipping back as his hands knead and roll the sensitive mounds back and forth, fingers flicking and pinching nipples every so often to keep her on edge. She moans loudly now, her mouth twisting around half formed curses and full voiced groans as Anji focuses squarely on fondling her.

Her pays extra attention to the red lines left by the sarashi, his fingers roaming and rubbing the extra sensitive flesh until the lines disappears and he moves on to the next target.

"You're beautiful," He mutters, entranced by the sight in front of him of Baiken coming undone under his fingertips, "You know that? Absolutely gorgeous."

She puts her forearm over her face to hide her expression from him, moans still coming from her all the while.

"Every part of you is amazing." He continues murmuring, leaning over to her ear, "Especially like this, I can spend all week seeing you like this, flushed and _twitching."_

She whips her head to look at him and the expression on her face stops him cold in his tracks.

She's _embarrassed._ Baiken, the Lone Samurai, the ruthless hunter of Gears and their creator, is embarrassed and _blushing_ because he spent a minute complimenting her.

He's never leaving his woman again. The whole world could go to hell for all he cared all that mattered was staying by her side.

Before he could contemplate any further romantic nonsense, Baiken reached over and tugged him by the hair to smother him between her breasts again.  "If that mouth of your is going to be _this damn involved,_ " She throws an almost rabid snarl at him, a glint in her eye that makes his blood burn, "Than you might as well do something _productive_ with it. _"_

It takes him only a split second to understand her, and he allows himself the briefest grin before he mutters a quiet, "As you wish.", and takes one of her nipples into his mouth.

Her entire body shivers, his tongue rolling around her nipple between his teeth before lightly biting it, just hard enough to dent the skin, before resuming his ministrations with his tongue.

" _Fuck…"_ She breathes out, like she's trying not to choke on thin air, as Anji's treatment continues, biting her lower lip as she feels a knot tighten in her stomach.

Anji puts her nipple between his teeth again before slowly raising his head, her breast getting pulled up with him before he releases it from his mouth with a loud _pop._

Baiken pants for a bit, looking up at the ceiling to try to catch her breath, only to gasp slightly when she felt Anji kissing down the slope of her breast all the way to her cleavage, only to start kissing up her second breast and clamping down on her neglected nipple and continue sucking and licking without cease.

" _Fuck!"_

Anji smiled against the swell of her chest, licking the area around the nipple very very slowly before he took it into his mouth again, before once more lifting his head and tugging at it until he released it, the samurai's bosom quaking and shaking for a long second as Baiken arched her back again.

Anji wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and then he placed his hands on either side of her head again, watching her slowly come to with a weary, lecherous grin, "Too much?"

Gulping Baiken grimaced slightly as she placed her hand on one of her boobs, slowly and gently rolling the flesh under her palm, "Yeah, just a bit though."

Anji has the decency to look a bit contrite, "Sorry, let the mood get to my head."

Baiken scoffs and, in what Anji is certain is the hottest thing he has ever seen in his life, lifts her breast up to her own mouth to lick and suckle on her nipple, before letting it out with a quiet _pop_ as Anji did, "Don't worry about, no worse than when I do it."

Anji has to make a very concerned effort not to cream his pants like a teenaged boy.

He nearly fails when Baiken lifts her, very soaked by this point, crotch to rub against him, "Enough foreplay already." She growls lightly with a smirk, "Take that thing out and do as you're told."  

Anji takes a deep breath as he starts undoing his pants, "Patience, believe me you aren't the only one eager to move on." With a grateful sigh of relief, Anji pulls his pants down, his length bobbing up and down for a moment as it pops out.  

 "I can see that."

Anji rolls his eyes as he tosses his pants aside, "Try to keep your tongue in your mouth Baiken."

The scarred eyebrow raises slightly, "Do you _really_ want to discuss _tongues_ after you spent the last five minutes _slobbering_ all over my tits?"

"I didn't hear you complaining."

He moves his palm over the damp patch between her legs, fingering the bandages still preserving what's left of Baiken's modesty.

She shivers from the attention but keeps her gaze steady, "You did actually. Very clearly."

She leans into his palm, her bandage covered clit throbbing for attention.

Anji gulps again as he feels the heat radiating from her, slowly working the bandages off her legs and waist, "Well, yeah, but not for very long."

When he finally manages to expose her womanhood to the crisp air, Baiken lets out an audible sigh of relief herself, "Fucking shit, am I as wet as I feel?"

Anji moves a finger across her slit, making her jump and curse under her breath, a trail of liquid extending as he pulled it away to show her, "You tell me."

"Fuck," She leans her head back to stare at the ceiling and laugh, "It has been _way_ too long." She looks back to see Anji stepping over her, lining himself up with her entrance, his tip brushing against her clit, she shudders before draping her one arm over his shoulder and across the back of his neck, "Don't you dare hold back."

Anji didn't say a word, only leaned in to plant a brief kiss to the red moon tattoo on her forehead.

"I'm serious." She says, resolutely ignoring the little extra heat rushing to her cheeks, "Not the first time for either of us, especially with each other…besides, I've had worse pain."

Anji keeps a quiet a moment longer before he leans his forehead against hers with a sad smile, "I know."

"So you know I can handle whatever you throw my way," She lifts her hips to push his tip into her by inches, dragging a full body shudder out of them both, "So get to work already." A ruthless grin spreads across her scarred face, showing off all her teeth, "And make sure it _hurts."_

He moves his hands to grab her by the waist, fingers sinking into the warm flesh, and taking a deep breath and mumbling to himself, "Too long _way_ too damn long.", before moving his hips back half an inch and _slamming_ himself to the hilt inside of her in one movement.

She was tight and shivering and _boiling,_ it took every ounce of restraint he had not to finish right there, buried so deep into her his thundering heartbeat and hers nearly merged. Baiken let out a damn near slovenly moan as she felt him twitching and throbbing in her heat, rolling her hips to make sure he hit _all_ her good spots.

" _Fucking shit that's good~"_ She chuckled perversely as she flexed her abdominal muscles to _squeeze_ him, leveling an impatient glare at him, " _You gonna sit there looking stupid all day? MOVE YOUR ASS!"_     

A growl crawled out of him as he slowly removed himself from her scorching core before once more rushing back all the way in, their hips smacking together and his balls hitting the swell of her ass, " _Fuck."_

A groan ripped through her as kept up this pace of slow, deep, _hard_ thrusts, her hips raising to meet him every time and yanking hard on his hair, " _Harder~"_

By measures he started to speed up, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh drowning out all else as he fucked her into the floor, her breasts swinging back and forth from the force of it.

" _That's it!"_ She half whimpered half snarled into his ear, " _I don't want some weak willed man right now,"_ She bit his ear lobe just hard enough to hurt, " _I want a fucking **animal."**_

A snarl of his own came out as he gripped her hips hard enough to leave marks in the skin, the moan that came out of her doubled in volume as he bit down on her right shoulder, right over a scar she got the day she lost her arm.

He tasted a tinge of copper on his tongue, but all Baiken did was run her fingers down his back and demanded he go faster. He licked at the wound he made as one of his hands let go of her hips to twist and pinch a nipple in time with his thrusts, Baiken letting out a stream of barely uttered curses in between loud moans.

As time went on and he got closer and closer he fucked her with all the force he could muster, taking time between his dick exiting and rushing through her heat to kiss all of the old scars on her face while he bit down on her neck to create new ones.

She yanked his hair on every up thrust, scratched long bloody lines down his back whenever he managed to hit a spot in her pussy _just_ right to make her nearly wail in pleasure, and made marks of her own on his neck and biceps when she wasn't too busy groaning about her own impending collapse.

A few moments before he crashed over the edge, some small part of his mind thought to pull out before he painted her insides white, but just as soon as the thought finished passing through his head her legs locked themselves around him and shattered any foolish delusions of any respite.

" _You dare pull out and I **cut it off.**_ **"**

Later Anji will have a serious moment to question his sanity over how that remark, and blazing glare, didn't instantly kill his boner. Right now, all it did was snatch away whatever remained of his restraint as he started to rut her in earnest, his dick throbbing in pleasure to the point where it hurt.

He wasn't sure what did it, maybe he hit a spot hard enough, or his hand twisted a nipple in just the right way, but soon she arched her back off the floor completely, sinking her sharp fingernails into his back as she _screamed_ right in his ear all the way down.

Her convulsions soon dragged him down with her, his climax exploding out of him as he kept on slamming in and out of her for a few more thrusts as he released into her before he hilted himself on last time and pushed his head on the far back of her entrance.

Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Each pulse of his dick flooding her bit by bit to the beat of their hearts as they slowly came down to earth. Anji collapsed on top of her, his head landing in the crook of her neck as they both breathed hard and deep.

" _Fuck,_ " Anji chuckled a little, "You have _no damn idea_ how much I needed that."

"I-" Baiken gulps and licks her dry lips, "I can guess."

They lay like that for a few minutes; their breathing slowly evens out as light streams through the window blinds.

"You're not done though, are you?"

The challenge makes him lift his head to direct a smirk at her, "That a trick question, boss?"

A vicious grin stretches her face, "That's what I like to hear." With more strength and speed he thought possible from a woman fresh off an orgasm with a dick still balls deep in her, she flipped their positions so she was straddling his thighs and sitting upright, "Now it's _my turn."_

The sight of Baiken bouncing on him while he hang on for dear life, her breasts swinging wildly as she rose and fell on him, was something he would remember for a long time. Same for when they got up and he fucked her against a wall, lifting on of her knees in the air.

Or when he pushed her to her knees and took her from behind, biting the back of her neck like a dog as he yanked her hair and she howled like a bitch in heat despite her knees getting scrapped raw.

The went on and on, just fucking and fucking on every surface of the house until they could no longer ignore the burning of their muscles and collapsed on the ground with their backs on the wall least damaged by the battle that started all this.

The gasped and took deep, heaving breaths, their bodies covered in both bruises from the fight and bite marks and scratches from their extended session. Despite their rough outer appearance, they both looked very pleased with themselves.  

"That," Anji started breathlessly, wiping sweat off his brow, "That was about, what, ten times?"

"A new record," Baiken panted as she rolled and rubbed her right shoulder, a satisfied smirk on her face, "For the two of us at least."

"To be fair," Anji muttered blandly, "It _has_ been a very long time since…well, since the last time."

"Too damn long."

" _Way_ too damn long."

They sit like that a moment longer, leaning on the wall to catch their breathes, before Baiken unsteadily gets up to her feet, "I'm getting my pipe," She says before Anji could look fully confused, "I want a smoke after all that."

Anji watches her walk to the end table. Well. More like limp her way there, her legs a bit sluggish and slow as white trails of _him_ ooze from between her thighs, dripping onto the tatami. The sight of it lights some primal, primitive sense of satisfaction in his gut.

She reaches the table and retrieves her long wooden pipe before turning back to return to his side, stopping by her sword to use her claw mechanism as a lighter, when she noticed the way he looks at her, "What?"

"Just thinking that this look suits you."

Her face twists in a scowl as she flips him off while taking a long drag from her pipe, "Fuck you."

Wisps of smoke come out of her mouth at her curse, while Anji can only grin, "Didn't you already though?"

The scowl deepens as she stomps her way towards him and flops down by his side, "Don't push it," She mutters between her teeth, "You're a good fuck, but that doesn't change the fact I'm still pissed at you."

Anji's grin drops off at her words, his face sobering as he nods quietly, "Of course."

She breathes out another stream of smoke, looking straight ahead, "You know you're going to be on probation for a _long_ ass time, right?"

"I know."

She half turns to him, her scowl softening by a small margin, "Not to mention the whole _trying to fix the world_ bullshit," At the widening of his eyes she clicks her tongue in disdain, "I know that's not the whole story, and you _are_ going to explain it to me in due time, _understood?_ "

Anji opens and closes his mouth a few times before letting out a resigned sigh and rubbing his forehead, "Got it."

Baiken nods, satisfied, "Good." She leans her head on his shoulder while taking another puff from her pipe, "And one more thing."

"Huh?"

Anji jumps as Baiken puts her hand on his freshly flaccid cock and grips it, "As long as you're on probation, _this,_ " She squeezes him in her grip minutely, dragging a fresh shudder and a yelp from him, "Belongs to _me_ , is that clear?"

" _Crystal."_ Anji says, voice strained and on the verge of _squeaking_ , before Baiken releases him and makes herself more comfortable on his shoulder, putting her left hand on his thigh, palm side up.

After a moment of incertainty, which Baiken ended with a grunt and an impaitant motion of her hand, he placed his hand in hers before wrapping the other around her shoulder, fingers playing absentmindedly on the edge of her stump.

After a few more minutes of peace, Baiken spoke up again, voice dry and light, "You know, something just occurred to me,"

"Hm?"

"I don’t think _this,"_ She points to between her legs, where the white evidence of his handiwork continues to slowly spill out of her, "Was what Answer meant when he told you to _fill me in._ "

Anji is quiet for a long second, before raising a finger, "In fairness," He stated diplomatically, "All of that is equally your fault as much as mine."

Baiken barks out a laugh, loud and mocking but not bitter in the slightest, before offering her pipe to him, which he gratefully accepts. After he takes a short, smooth puff, she smirks, "You still smoke like a chick."

He looks at her from the corner of his eye, "And _you_ still smoke like an old man."

The grin she gives him is light and friendly, as friendly as Baiken is capable anyway, so he returns both it and her pipe, and they return to enjoying the afterglow.

The world is, for once, not on the verge of ending, so they can both take their time, at least just this once.


End file.
